Super Adventure Box
Super Adventure Box|Super Adventure Box: Back to School|image=Super Adventure Box nav.png}} Super Adventure Box (スーパーアドベンチャーボックス) は April Fools' Day 2013 (エイプリルフール 2013) の名祖となったリリース時に導入されたダンジョンです。8ビットのプラットフォームゲームをテーマとした "ゲーム内のゲーム" で単独またはグループで完了することができます。Rata Sum の Creator's Commons にいる Moto に話しかけることでアクセスすることができます。現在 World 1 と World 2 だけアクセス可能です。ダンジョンはキャラクタベースになっています。1つのキャラクターで得たアイテムやアップグレードは他のキャラクターに引き継がれません。Super Adventure Box (スーパーアドベンチャーボックス) 内の進行状況は Achievement (アチーブメント) カテゴリを介して追跡されます。ゲームで得られる Bauble Bubble は Moto を介して Super weapon skins を含む様々なアイテムと交換することができます。 すべてのプレイヤーは同じ地から始まります。プレイヤーは効果的にボックス内で与えられたものを除いてすべてのスキルがアクセス不能になって隠された Transform (トランスフォーム) エフェクトの影響下に置かれます。現在の装備や Trait (トレイト) はキャラクターには影響しません。プレイヤーはボックス中で装備を変更したりを削除することはできません。Boost (ブースト) を含んだ全ての効果はボックスに入ると取り除かれます。ボックス外で維持できるものは Bauble (つまらないもの) などのボックス内で得られたアイテムだけです。 Super Adventure Box (スーパーアドベンチャーボックス) が2013年4月30日に終了したとき Moto が数か月後に戻ってくるとほのめかしていました。2013年9月3日の Super Adventure Box: Back to School リリースでボックスが戻ってきました。 リリース * Super Adventure Box (スーパーアドベンチャーボックス) - World 1 および World 2 の Rapids のプレビューが含まれています。Super weapon skins の最初のシリーズ：Super Backpack Cover, Super Greatsword Skin, Super Longbow Skin, Super Scepter Skin, Super Shield Skin, Super Short Bow Skin * Super Adventure Box: Back to School (スーパーアドベンチャーボックス：学校へ戻る) - World 2 が完全に利用できるようになりました。Tribulation Mode (試練モード) の追加、Super Weapon skin セットの完成、武器のスキンの色を変更するバージョンが追加されました。隠された Out of the box (箱からの) バックストーリーが追加されました。 World (ワールド) Hub (ハブ) 2013年4月にプレイヤーは曇ったエリアで開始してゲートで Moto によって迎えられました。プレイヤーは Super Coin Vending Machine (スーパーコイン自販機) からコインをつかんで入るためにコインを Moto の口の中に入れる必要がありました。 Hub (ハブ) には4つの World (ワールド) と Rata Sum に戻るポータルが含まれています。プレイヤーはドアに入って Zone (ゾーン) を選択することによって World (ワールド) を開始することができます。プレイヤーは自分がすでに完了しているゾーンを訪問することができます。これはプラットフォームゲームの Level Select (レベル選択) として機能します。 World 4 の家の後ろの端から落ちて雲で上がると花火を放つ4つの旗を見つけるジャンピングパズルへの入口があります。このジャンピングパズルの報酬や Achievement (アチーブメント) は現在ありません。 難易度 Infantile Mode (幼児モード) プレイヤーは各ポータルの家にある雲と対話して Infantile Mode (幼児モード) をアクティブにできます。また Zone (ゾーン) のより難しいジャンプパズルの虹のパスを提供します。プレイヤーは Zone (ゾーン) を完了するまで Bauble Bubble を受け取ることはありません。また、発掘スポットはボーナス Bauble (つまらないもの) を産出しません。Super Adventure Box (スーパーアドベンチャーボックス) の Achievement (アチーブメント) カテゴリにある Baby's First Super Adventure はモードを完了すると報酬が与えられます。Zone (ゾーン) にある4つのチェックポイントそれぞれに2つの功績と Zone (ゾーン) を完了する1つの功績あります。Infantile Mode (幼児モード) はその容易さにより多くの Achievement (アチーブメント) を取得するのに便利です。 Normal Mode (通常モード) プレイヤーは各ポータルの家にいる村人と対話することで Normal Mode (通常モード) を有効にできます。プレイヤーは Achievement (アチーブメント) と他の2つのモードにアクセスできます。Super weapon skins を買うための Bauble Bubble を得ることができます。 Tribulation Mode (試練モード) 各ポータルの家にいる不機嫌そうな雲は筋金入りのゲーマーを対象とした I Wanna Be The Guy and Kaizo Mario に似た厳しい難易度の Tribulation Mode (試練モード) を提供しています。拷問的なプラットフォーマーはモードの直接インスピレーションとして引用されています。Tribulation Mode - I am ready, Josh Foreman, Guild Wars 2 Forum Tribulation Mode (試練モード) のそれぞれの World (ワールド) は独自の色の通常の武器スキンのセットを持っています。詳細は King Toad's weapons と Storm Wizard's Weapons を参照してください。 インターフェース Energy bar (エネルギーバー) プレイヤーは通常通りに Dodge (ドッジ) できます。Energy bar (エネルギーバー) は Super Adventure Box (スーパーアドベンチャーボックス) 内でも同じ速度で回復します。ハエ取り器のようなトラップを除いて敵からの攻撃をかわすことができます。ただし、敵の中で Dodge (ドッジ) が終了するとダメージとノックバックを引き起こすことに注意してください。 Heart (ハート) すべてのプレイヤーは3つの Heart (ハート) で始まって最高6つまで持つことができます。Heart (ハート) は2つに分割されます。Heart (ハート) の半分は10ダメージに相当します。3つのロックされた Hearts (ハート) は Heart Vessel を得ることによってロックが解除されます。Heart Vessel はそれぞれの World (ワールド) の最後のボスを倒した後に得られます。プレイヤーは World (ワールド) につき1つの Heart Vessel を得ることができます。プレイヤーはエリアで見つけることができるポーションを消費したりフードを食べることによって失った Heart (ハート) を回復することができます。すべての彼らの Hearts (ハート) を失った場合は Life (ライフ) を失って最大の Heart (ハート) で最後に確認されたチェックポイントに戻されます。プレイヤーは Heart (ハート) を回復するためにコストが 5 bauble の Health Potion を使うことができます。一度に最大9つの Health Potion を持つことができます。 Life (ライフ) プレイヤーは各ゾーンの初めで2つの Life (ライフ) で開始します。プレイヤーは Heart (ハート) をすべて失ったり倒されると Life (ライフ) を失います。プレイヤーが倒されると Defeated (敗北) して死のアニメーションが再生されて最新のチェックポイントに戻されます。プレイヤーがすべて Life (ライフ) を失った場合は時限爆弾や溶岩、スパイクの壁に囲まれた Continue Room に移動されます。しかし Moto が援助を提供しています。プレイヤーが Continue Coin を持っている場合はそれを使うかどうか尋ねられます。使用すると5つの Life (ライフ) を獲得して最後のチェックポイントに移動します。プレイヤーが何も持っていない場合は Moto から 50 Bauble で Continue Coin を購入することができます。Continue Coin は Rata Sum にいる Moto から Bauble Bubble で購入することもできます。プレイヤーがコインを持っていなくて買うのも辞退した場合はダンジョンから追い出されます。 Bauble (つまらないもの) Bauble (つまらないもの)}} Bauble (つまらないもの) は様々なアイテムを店で購入できるゲーム内通貨として使用します。プレイヤーは最初に 250 bauble しか運ぶことができません。Bauble Purse を購入することでこの上限を500に増やすことができます。また Bauble Tote Bag を購入することでこの上限を750に増やすことができます。Bauble (つまらないもの) で使用されている色は装備に使用される品質の色と同じです。 File:Blue Bauble.jpg | 青：1 bauble File:Green Bauble.jpg | 緑：5 bauble File:Yellow Bauble.jpg | 黄：10 bauble File:Red Bauble.jpg | 赤：20 bauble File:Purple Bauble.jpg | 紫：50 bauble スキル Bundles (バンドル) Mini Bomb (小型爆弾) あるいは Slingshot (パチンコ) を持つとスキルスロット2と5のスキルが入れ替わってスティックとポーション以外のすべての他のスキルが無効になります。爆弾とパチンコ用のアップグレードは将来的に予定されています。 Things to improve first, Josh Foreman, Guild Wars 2 Forum Super Adventure Box fiery sword question, Josh Foreman, Guild Wars 2 Forum ; Wooden Whistle 他のバンドルとは違って Wooden Whistle (木製の笛) を装備すると他のすべてのスキルをロックします。スキルを Stow (しまう) に取り替えないでバンドルは Super Adventure Box (スーパーアドベンチャーボックス) 外のほとんどのバンドルと同様にスキルのバーの左側に Drop Bundle (バンドルをドロップする) アイコンが作成されます。 ; Key ; Balloon ; Pot / Stool / Table / Bed / Nightstand / Bookcase ; Jewel Shard アイテム 様々なアイテムはレベルにある店から購入することができます # World 2, Zone 2 にいる Assassin からドロップ # World 1, Zone 2 で入手可能 (無料) # World 1, Zone 3 で入手可能 (無料) # World 2, Zone 3 で入手可能 (無料) チームスコア 敵 # Turtle (カメ) は100%のダメージ減少を持っていて倒すことはできません。ヒットした後に短い間プラットフォームとして使用することができます 報酬 Bauble Bubble は1日あたりアカウント単位で報酬が与えられます。Infantile Mode (幼児モード) では入手できません。 * 2 ：Zone (ゾーン) の終わりにある Glorious Chest * 1 ：World (ワールド) のボスを倒した後の Bonus Zone (ボーナスゾーン) 報酬 * Zone (ゾーン) の終わりにある Glorious Chest から2%の確率で Super weapon skin を得ることができます Let's figure out some drop rates!, Josh Foreman, Guild Wars 2 Forum Achievement (アチーブメント) * World 1: Super Adventure Box (achievements) * World 2: Super Adventure Box: Back to School (achievements) * Tribulation Mode (試練モード): Super Adventure Box: Tribulation Mode 外部リンク * Super Adventure Box on official website * Super Adventure Box advertisementAdventure Box. * Super Adventure Box is now open * The origin of the Super Adventure Box * The origin of the Super Adventure Box video * Lord Vanquish Twitter feed 脚注 Category:Activities